sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nagareboshi He
Nagareboshi He (流れ星へ) ist das bekannteste und erfolgreichste Lied der Popgruppe Three Lights in der Serie und wird dementsprechend oft in der fünften Staffel gespielt. Mit diesem Lied ist der sehnliche Wunsch der drei Bandmitglieder, ihre Prinzessin zu finden, verbunden. Von Nagareboshi He gibt es auch eine deutsche Version, die sich ''Search For Your Love'' nennt. Credits * Text (Original): Naoko Takeuchi * Musik/Komposition: Kisaburou Suzuki * Gesang (Original): Shiho Niiyama (Seiya), Narumi Tsunoda (Taiki), Chika Sakamoto (Yaten) Japanischer Liedtext Ｓｅａｒｃｈ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕｒ ｌｏｖｅ．．． きみは いつも かがやいてた 笑顔ひとつ ちいさな星 大切に してたよ （永遠のＳｔａｒｌｉｇｈｔ） あの日 ぼくは 守れなくて くやしいなみだ こらえただけ 痛みが 殘るよ （忘れないＳｗｅｅｔ ｈｅａｒｔ） Ｓｅａｒｃｈ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕｒ ｌｏｖｅ 宇宙の水晶 Ｓｅａｒｃｈ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕｒ ｌｏｖｅ 泣かないでくれ Ｓｅａｒｃｈ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕｒ ｌｏｖｅ 当は 抱きしめたいのさ きみの香りずっと （さがしてる） ぼくの声よとどけ （あいしてる） いまどこにいるの （Ｍｏｏｎｌｉｇｈｔ Ｐｒｉｎｃｅｓｓ） ぼくのプリンセス こたえて Ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ いますぐ Ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ こたえて Ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ やさしく Ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ とおい夜空かけぬけてく 流れ星に 願うよいま あいたいとささやく （つたえてよＳｔａｒｌｉｇｈｔ） 時がすぎて おとなになる ぼくはやっと 氣づいたのさ たりないかけらに （そばにいてＳｗｅｅｔ ｈｅａｒｔ） Ｓｅａｒｃｈ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕｒ ｌｏｖｅ 銀の海原 Ｓｅａｒｃｈ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕｒ ｌｏｖｅ 船はただよう Ｓｅａｒｃｈ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕｒ ｌｏｖｅ くるおしさに 流されてゆく きみの香りずっと （さがしてる） ぼくの声よとどけ （あいしてる） いまどこにいるの （Ｍｏｏｎｌｉｇｈｔ Ｐｒｉｎｃｅｓｓ） ぼくのプリンセス こたえて Ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ いますぐ Ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ こたえて Ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ やさしく Ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ こたえて Ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ いますぐ Ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ こたえて Ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ やさしく Ａｎｓｗｅｒ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ Romanisierter Liedtext Search for your love... Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi Taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no Starlight) Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute Kuyashi namida koraeta dake Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart) Search for your love sora no suishou Search for your love nakanaidekure Search for your love hontou wa Dakishimetai no sa Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru) Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru) Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess) Boku no princess Kotaete (Answer for me) Ima sugu (Answer for me) Kotaete (Answer for me) Yasashiku (Answer for me) Tooi yosora kakenuketeku Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight) Toki ga sugite otona ni naru Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart) Search for your love gin no unabara Search for your love fune wa tadayou Search for your love kuru oshisa ni Nagasarete yuku Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru) Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru) Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess) Boku no princess Kotaete (Answer for me) Ima sugu (Answer for me) Kotaete (Answer for me) Yasashiku (Answer for me) Kotaete (Answer for me) Ima sugu (Answer for me) Kotaete (Answer for me) Yasashiku (Answer for me) Deutsche Übersetzung Du strahlst immer Dein Lächeln leuchtet wie ein kleiner Stern Ich schätze es so sehr (ewig währendes starlight) Es kam der Tag, an dem ich dich nicht beschützen konnte Meine Tränen vor Bedauern halte ich zurück Dieser Schmerz blieb zurück (Ich vergesse dich niemals, sweetheart) Search for your love, Kristall des Universums Search for your love, weine nicht um mich Search for your love, ich möchte dich nahe bei mir wissen Deinen lieblichen Duft (suche ich) Meine Stimme soll dir übermitteln (ich liebe dich) Wo bist du jetzt? (Moonlight Princess) Unsere Princess Antworte mir, answer for me Jetzt, answer for me Antworte mir, answer for me So sanft, answer for me Ich durchwandere den entfernten Himmel Und wünsche mir etwas vor den Sternschnuppen Ich murmel in mich hinein, dass ich dich wiedersehen möchte (bitte leite meine Botschaft weiter, starlight) Im Laufe der Zeit wurde ich erwachsen Und begriff, dass die unvollständigen Erinnerungen nicht mehr genügen (bitte sei an meiner Seite, sweetheart Search for your love, auf dem silbernen Ozean Search for your love, treibe ich auf dem Boot Search for your love, in dem ganzen Wahnsinn wurde ich vom Strom fortgerissen Deinen lieblichen Duft (suche ich) Meine Stimme soll dir übermitteln (ich liebe dich) Wo bist du jetzt? (Moonlight Princess) Unsere Princess Antworte mir, answer for me Jetzt, answer for me Antworte mir, answer for me So sanft, answer for me Kategorie:Image Songs